


Seven Devils

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Series: The Black Monarch [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Blood, Organized Crime, Patricide, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: For every great character, there is always a beginning.This is the story of how Regis Lucis Caelum became the Black Monarch.





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> The first step, as seen from the eyes of Mors Lucis Caelum.

Holy Water

_Seven devils all around me!_

_Seven devils in my house!_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

Florence + the Machine

[Seven Devils](https://youtu.be/yJL5SE1i0u4)

\+ + +

Mors knew. He was old and shrewd enough to know that his end was nigh. Nothing would prevent it.

That he had his men around him didn't matter. His son was coming for him no matter what. He was prepared for this. Such was the fate of families such as his after all: sons murdering their fathers as the ritual before taking over the throne.

Mors was prepared. He had become the necessary evil so that his son would become the hero come the dawn; just like how his father had been the villain for Mors' own story.

He remembers what it was like, to be young once upon a time. To be so determined, so resolute in his conviction that he would save his kingdom, so sure that his own father had to die. And he became hero that Lucis needed for a few good years. Mors had taken on the monumental task of clearing Insomnia of all the filth that riddled her entirety. And he had very nearly succeeded, but alas.

There were many players in the shadows waiting to snatch up the vacated seats of power. And oh, how they fought over them. The organized crime famies were like the mythical hydra, cut one head and many come to take its place. Mors tried his best to fend them off, but found it easier to work with the existing powers that be. They were mire than willing to be kept under his thumb. This prevented the bloodshed that claimed the lives of his people by the hundreds at every skirmish. Letting them operate with his hands on the reins and standing above as an overseer to all the chaos was much more PEACEFUL. Mors became consumed by the very system he had vowed to banish, and had become the head of the hydra itself.

Mors sighs. Would Regis be strong enough to succeed where he had tried and failed? Did he have the cunning and fortitude to finish what he could not?

Oh how he hoped. His son had grown up loathing him after all. But Mors would not have it any other way. Regis would need it in order to survive.

As he was, the lords of the underworld already had their guns pointed at his crowned head. Mors dared to rattle their cages and tug on their chains because he knew his days were numbered.

_They're scared of Regis. _Mors sighs. _Good. _

They had no idea what his son was capable of, or if he would conform to them as Mors had.

Mors had tried his best to obscure Regis from their power hungry hands, miraculously keeping him away from their influence. He could thank the Amicitias for that.

Regis would have a difficult time. He scoffs. 'Difficult' was an understatement. It would be hell and back taking on the crime families that clung to Insomnia like a plague. But none of the Lucis Caelums ever had it easy.

_Would Regis rise above it all?_

The first step is always the hardest. That was eliminating the biggest obstacle in fixing Lucis, the crown head of the hydra: Mors Lucis Caelum.

He puts on his suit, charcoal black cashmere emerald green silk. This would be the suit he would die in.

_How fitting._ He thinks.

He shouldn't wear anything Regis would be inheriting.

_Except maybe that. _He smirks. He picks up the ring.

He remembers prying the ring from the previous King's hands, the wet and warm blood coating his fingers making the task easier.

It was a slick and heavy thing, carrying the responsibilities, sins and power of the entire Lucis Caelum line. 

Mors had contemplated getting rid of the ring, of chucking it into the ocean or down fiery hellish depths of Ravatogh where it belonged. But he couldn't. It would have been a greater sin to throw it away.

_A seed of doubt sown is an eternity of weakness. _

Mors instead put the Ring on as his father sat on the throne, bleeding his lifeblood on to the floor like a waterfall. Regis would take the ring from him, and it would be the first and last time he would take it off.

Clarus would offer to do it, kind soul that he was. But Regis should know by now that the task would be his alone.

And just as his father said to him, his last words to Regis will be, "Walk tall, my Son." 

\+ + +

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

\+ + +


End file.
